Azul entrañable
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Mystique cree que Logan ama a las pelirrojas; no sabe que el color favorito del lobo es el azul.
**_Disclamair:_** _Todo es de Marvel y las empresas a las que cedió sus derechos. Yo solo tomo prestado personajes que vuelvo pendejos (o no, ustedes deciden)._

 ** _Aclaración:_** _este fic es una respuesta al reto que un buen amigo, **C.A. (IGNIZ SOLAE)** me impuso en las Oficinas de Hydra del foro La Torre Stark. Así que esto es para ti, cielo. _

_Por cierto, se me hizo difícil hacer algo de historia, en realidad a estos dos solo me los puedo imaginar en la cama. Por lo que fue un triunfo que el fic fuera algo más que un dialogo y sexo intenso (que no escribiré nunca, ni intenten retarme, porque me negaré)._

 _Ahora sí, a leer._

* * *

Cuando Logan despertó en la nueva línea temporal, estaba aturdido, ante el contraste de su vida pasada y la actual. Fue como despertar de una pesadilla demasiado larga.

Primero Rogue y Bobby tomados de la mano. Luego Coloso y Kitty, dando clases en una notoria complicidad. Storm, su amada Ororo, con los niños. Hank bromeando en los pasillos. Scott alejándolo de Jean, su novia (esposa). Y eso quizás fue lo que más lo aturdió. Porque esos tres estaban _vivos_.

Entonces tomó asiento, en la oficina de Charles, para ponerse al día: nada era un cuento de hadas, pero tampoco era todo lo terrible que fue en su tiempo y eso fue suficiente para él.

—¡Oye, Charles! Hank quiere saber si firmaste los papeles que te dio —la voz femenina y familiar irrumpió en la oficina, sin previo aviso.

—Raven, estoy en una reunión —Charles la regañó.

—¿Reunión? —cuestionó mirando hacia ambos lados—. Yo solo veo a Logan.

Wolverine se quedó inmóvil, observando a la rubia aún de pie en el umbral de la puerta. No respondió al comentario desdeñoso, ni reaccionó de manera hostil. Ella estaba ahí, tranquila, como en casa y el Profesor parecía en confianza. Además, todo estaba bien, no había porque luchar.

Raven le sonrío con una burla cómplice.

Al fin, estaban en paz. Todo era diferente.

* * *

Su relación con Storm terminó con el tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos era lo que el otro recordaba. Porque él no era el Logan de su tiempo y ella no era la Ororo del suyo.

Dolió, él no lo negaría (para sí mismo, al menos), pero ella estaba viva, ella era feliz y tenían un hogar seguro. Así que siguió adelante.

* * *

Logan descubrió que Raven siempre paseaba con la forma de rubia bonita por la mansión.

La descubrió coqueteando con él y eso le desagradaba. No porque fuera ella; la mujer de la Hermandad; sino porque parecía tan incómoda con su piel. Había perdido toda la seguridad seductora que el hombre alguna vez respetó de la guerrera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —ella lo increpó, una noche en que se encontraron en la cocina y ella trató de sentarse en su regazo, recibiendo una negativa en respuesta—. Sé que no recuerdas mucho, pero podrías ser un poco más caballeroso —decía echándose el cabello detrás del hombro, en un gesto ofendido.

—No me gustan rubias —espetó él.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó incrédula. Tardó un momento en que una idea brille en su mente y sonría victoriosa. El cabello rubio mutó en uno rojo, como el fuego.

Cuando Logan la miró, resopló con fastidio.

—¡Oh, tú amas a las pelirrojas! —le reprochó ella, en un tono casi aniñado.

—Quizás —aceptó sobrado—. Pero sigues fingiendo ser algo que no eres ¿Qué clase de enseñanza es esa para los niños? —le cuestionó—. Eres un ejemplo para ellos. No les digas que se merecen ser respetados por lo que son y luego te contonees con una cabellera rubia y piel de porcelana —escupió las palabras, como si le reprochara. Él creyó que el lugar de maestro le estaba afectando.

Ella guardó silencio, perdiendo el humor. Recordaba a Erik, a todo el discursito que la llevó a abandonar a su hermano, una vez. Dudó un momento, pero luego subió a su habitación.

—Hey —Logan la llamó, pero se detuvo a sí mismo, después. No está seguro de estar en lo correcto al hablarle así a ella. No está seguro de mucho, de cualquier forma, desde que despertó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Logan fue enviado de excursión con un grupo de niños, por lo que no ve a Mystique durante todo el día.

La noche llegó, encontrando al lobo sentado en la isla de la cocina, otra vez. Bebía una soda en silencio. Hasta que unas piernas femeninas hicieron aparición ante sus ojos.

Él silbó para la chica. Un alago bruto, matizado con la sonrisa que dedicaba, para que no cabiera duda del tono amigable.

Mystique rodó los ojos, ámbar y brillantes, cuando se acercaba hasta él, haciéndose lugar en su regazo, una vez más. Esta vez él aceptó.

—Luces hermosa —le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa ladina.

Ella no respondió, quitándole la botella para beber un sorbo, ocultando una sonrisa victoriosa tras el pico.

* * *

La mayoría de los maestros tardó en enterarse que esos dos habían vuelto al coqueteo y las miradas. Y tardaron un poco más en notar que iban de algo más que solo eso.

La mayoría de los niños no tardaron en reavivar las esperanzas de que sus maestros se casaran, _como el señor Summers y la doctora Grey._

* * *

Logan bebía agua, después de ejercitarse con Coloso. Luego de la Sala del Peligro, terminó vuelto un revuelto de tierra y sudor.

En ese momento, la despampanante rubia ingresó con sus zapatos de tacón, el traje blanco y las curvas perfectas, en un caminar felino.

—Luces horrible —espetó él, ignorando cualquier otro pensamiento.

—Mira quién habla —replicó ella, de pie a unos metros. Cuando caminó hacia él, unas escamas azules hicieron aparición. El azul entrañable que se volvió el favorito del inmortal.

—Mucho mejor —ronroneó, paseando su mirada de arriba a abajo, inclinándose para besarla. Profundo, salvaje, exigente.

—Una ducha, ahora —jadeó ella al separar sus labios. Luego jaló de él hacia el baño, cerrado la puerta algunas horas.

* * *

—Te ves joven —comentó Logan, besando la piel azul, lentamente. El desenfreno había cesado y ahora estaban en el ojo del huracán.

—Tú te ves viejo —replicó, solo por habito. Tenían un gusto infantil en intercambiar insultos para provocarse y terminar en… bueno, cosas menos infantiles, en su habitación.

Él resopló, recordando a QuickSilver. Esa opinión se estaba volviendo popular.

—Me refiero a que no envejeces como los demás ¿Por qué? —preguntó paseándose por los muslos esculpidos. No se estaba quejando. Ella era hermosa y no perdía eso. No había nada de malo en ello, solo curiosidad.

—Algo sobre mi mutación, pregúntale a Hank —respondió perezosa, enroscando los dedos en el cabello del otro, quien no detenía su camino de besos.

—No tengo ganas de que me muerda un amigo, gracias.

—¿Celoso? —Rió un poco.

—Para nada —le aseguró, cuando tiró de ella bruscamente, quedado sentado, con ella a horcajadas.

—¿Algún pedido, lobo? —ronroneó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Una vez más, esa prueba, ese intento porque él se equivocara. Otro reto a que arruine todo, al pedirle que use su don para tomar cualquier forma imaginable, que no fuera la real.

—Sí —replica él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello que caía en la nuca de la metamorfa, jalando firme, sin hacerle daño—. ¿Qué tal algo de dolor hoy? —sugiere, deslizando ambas manos hacia abajo, tomando su cadera con demasiada fuerza y la sonrisa juguetona torciendo los labios. Cuando ella rió, comenzó a mordisquear el cuello ajeno.

—Espero que no dejes marca —jadeó ella.

Y Logan se rió sobre la piel azul, aunque ella no supiera qué era tan gracioso.

Las cosas no cambiaron tanto, después de todo.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Los retos de las Oficinas me están dejando frutos tontos, creo._

 _Lo de dejar marca; que Mystique le dice a Logan; es un guiño a esa escena de X2, en la tienda de campaña. Ese momento, creo que nunca ocurre en la nueva línea temporal (me pueden corregir si me equivoco)._

 _Realmente agradecería las críticas, porque Logan es un personaje que (detesto)_ _me resulta complicado. Y Mystique me encanta, pero siempre me pudo quedar idiota, así que también necesito saber cómo la manejé._

 _Todo será respondido, ya saben._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
